Dratted Cursed Potter
by sunsethoriz
Summary: HPSS slash. After an incident in Snape's dungeon where Harry accidentally falls into his professor's arms, Snape begins to see Harry in a different light. So does Harry apparently, who enlists the help of Draco Malfoy to snag Snape. Fluff. [uncompleted]
1. This Feels Warm

Title: Dratted Cursed Potter (tentative)

Rating: PG/PG13

Pairing: Harry/Snape. Possible sub-pairings: Draco/Blaise, Draco/Hermione, Pansy/Ron

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. As much as I'd like to -goes off in corner and sulks-

Warnings: None, except that this fic'll probably get really long. Fluff see.

Author's Notes: First time posting my fic up.. tell me what you think! Having a bit of a problem with chapter lengths 'cause the next chapter's nearly twice as long as this and Chapter 1's quite short. Also, Snape gets a bit too snarky in Chapter 2. Yes, too snarky can happen. Will update as soon as I can, probably in a few days. If you want to read ahead of the story you can drop me a mail though it'll probably be unbeta-ed and I might change some stuff in the story so yeah. Also looking for a beta if anyone's interested. You'll get to read my stuff before everyone else. Email's on my profile. R/R please!!!

Chapter 1

The bell rang, signaling the end of a particularly nasty Double Potions class. But then, Hermione sighed, when had Double Potions ever been bearable? The combination of Malfoy, Harry and Ron had never exactly been the Dream Team. Throw in the highly biased Professor Snape and a dungeonfull of Slytherins and Gryffindors and you got a sure recipe for disaster. That day's potion, a particularly difficult one involving steps down to the precise second, had resulted in Neville's fifth melted cauldron since term had started two weeks ago. Hermione vaguely wondered if there'd even been that many Potions classes in the last two weeks. She'd at first hoped that Snape, after being nastily unfair for 6 years, would find it in his heart to at least be fair this year. It was their last at Hogwarts and most importantly, their N.E.W.T year after all. She'd missed out the obvious, _What heart?_ however, and resigned herself to a long year ahead as she walked the familiar path back up to the Gryffindor Common Room with Harry and Ron.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"But it's a Friday afternoon Hermione!" Ron cried, throwing his pen down and leaning back in one of the common room chairs before the worktable.

"No excuse," Hermione said. "Do you realize that this is our NEWT year? Surely you're not planning to skive off and come begging to borrow my notes two weeks before the exams like you did in... every year since our first?" she said accusingly, fixing him with a glare.

"But 'Mione..!" Ron tried to plead.

"Homework," she said firmly, tapping her wand on his blank parchment. The words "Effects of the Protecting Potion and its Uses in Everyday Life- Ronald Weasley" appeared at the top in Ron's handwriting. Grumbling, Ron set to work getting out his Potions books and notes. Feeling resigned, Harry started to do the same, thinking that only Snape would be evil enough to assign a three foot essay on a Friday afternoon.

"I can't believe this- I left my Potions book in Snape's dungeon!" Harry wailed.

"You could... go back down to Snape's dungeon?" Ron's dawn of realization came in the form of a horrified look which spread slowly over his face. "Tough luck mate," he said, clapping his friend on the back as he said so. "You can borrow mine. Get yours back next lesson."

"Along with a 'Why Potter, it seems your memory has sunk down to Longbottom level' in front of all the Slytherins. I'll be right back up," Harry said, making his way out of the portrait hole.

"Brave bugger," Ron said half-admiringly as the portrait swung shut. "Bet you two sickles he gets detention."

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Malfoy,_ Harry thought. _If only he hadn't thrown that toad's heart at me I wouldn't have had to keep my book under my desk in case he threw something else. Stupid Malfoy. _Stupid Snape too, Harry reflected. If only he were less biased towards the Slytherins! He was a good teacher though, no doubt about it. Suppressing the smile he got out of thinking what Ron would say if he told that to him, Harry realized he was now in front of the Potions classroom. He raised his hand to knock.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_That idiot boy, _Snape thought disgustedly, picking the book out of Potter's desk. _Brings his book to a practical lesson and then leaves it in class. Brilliant. I knew I shouldn't have partnered him with Neville. Too bad for him I was in a foul mood that day._ While Snape didn't like admitting even to himself that Potter had certainly developed quite an acceptable mind in recent years, he was equally sure that the boy didn't apply himself enough to make full use of his intellect. _Stupid._ Not that he would say as much to the boy of course. He had a big enough ego already, what with the whole Boy-Who-Lived rubbish.

Snape scowled. He knew the boy would soon be back to retrieve his book, and he was certain that it would be him and not Granger or Weasley despite them both wanting to help in Operation Save Harry From Evil Potions Master, Part Infinity and Still Counting. Snape was well aware of his lack of popularity amongst the Gryffindors, and was also aware that Harry was too stubborn and noble to put his friends in any undesirable situation. At this Snape snorted. Really, when had he turned into some sort of evil monster? Surely all the unfairly graded essays could be justified- it was therapeutic, slashing cross after cross on substandard work. His students deserved it anyway, and wasn't it his duty to correct them in the learning process? No, his "evil monster" persona had crept up on him bit by bit, until he no longer could be friendly, or accept a person's concern. Resignedly, he leaned against the whiteboard and waited for the Potter boy, sunk deep in thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Knock, knock. "Professor?" a voice called out. Hearing no answer, Harry opened the door and stepped into the dimly lit Potions classroom.

"Potter," Snape seemed to blend perfectly in the shadows. _Damn. The boy's here. Why did I wait in the first place??? _Snape thought frantically. _Say something!_ His nasty self screamed. "It seems your memory has sunk down to Longbottom level," he managed.

For all the boy's initial nervousness, he laughed, recognizing Snape's insult. Snape was startled, and slightly unnerved. The only people who laughed at him were those like Black and James Potter, out to tease or poke fun at him. Harry's was pure genuine laughter, not one out to ridicule, and Snape relaxed. Remembering the situation, he barked, "Just what is so funny Potter?"

_Oh hell,_ Harry thought. _What'm I doing laughing at Snape? Bad move Harry. _"Nothing," he muttered. "I came to get my Potions book, Professor. I left it in class just now." Seeing the book in Snape's hand, he took a step forward and reached for the book.

_Now I remember! I was going to torture him some more before returning him his book. Yes! _Nasty Snape thought gleefully, mentally rubbing his hands together. "Potter, your incompetence astounds me. Surely you can remember- Let go!" Snape barked, seeing Harry's hands already on his book. He pulled. _Bad move Severus!_ he thought, as Harry stumbled and fell towards him. He reached out his hands to steady him, and Potter fell harmlessly into his arms.

_Ooh. This feels warm, _Harry noted, feeling slightly hazy at his first time having long strong arms enveloped around him. There was a slight pause, and Harry heard his professor take a sharp intake of breath before steadying him. _Wait._ _Professor?! _"Thanks," he mumbled, prying the book out of Snape's shocked-still hand and stumbling out of the classroom.

Author's Notes: Review!


	2. Marmalade and Potions

Title: Dratted, Cursed Potter! (tentative)

Rating: PG/PG13

Pairing: Harry/Snape. Possible sub-pairings: Draco/Blaise, Draco/Hermione, Pansy/Ron

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. As much as I'd like to -goes off in corner and sulks-

Warnings: None, except that this fic'll probably get really long. Fluff see.

Author's Notes: Have decided to post short chapters instead. This way I can update more often. I hope. Up to Chapter 4 now will try and update every 5-6 days. For now. Really sorry for the delay in updating was having a problem with one of the paragraphs and it gave me awful writer's block. Hope to update more regularly from now on.

To clarify what happened at the end of the previous chapter, Harry grabbed his book from Snape but Snape refused to let go and pulled, causing Harry to fall towards him. Snape then put out his hands to steady Harry but Harry fell harmlessly in between his outstretched hands onto Snape. Got it? Yay.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please continue reviewing it keeps me motivated to write more. Special thanks to my dear beta ranathalion though I'm nearly tempted to forget the whole beta thing and skive off re-editing. It takes –nearly- as much time as writing the chapter itself. I cry. Thanks lots anyway :D Whatever leftover mistakes are probably mine after re-editing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

"Harry!" Hermione's voice sounded through the usual noise of the Great Hall at breakfast. Harry jumped, knocking over his cereal bowl in the process. "You've been jittery since yesterday!" she finished exasperatedly, sliding into the seat next to him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, righting his bowl and attempting to clean up the mess. It wasn't as if he had any appetite anyway, especially not after lying in bed the entire night thinking about what had gone on in Snape's dungeon. Which, technically, had been nothing, boiling down to him tripping and Snape steadying him. If anything, he ought to be surprised that Snape hadn't stepped aside and let him fall to the ground on his face. It was just the _feel_ of Snape's arms around him that made him feel all... tingly. Hermione gave him an appraising look and started putting bacon onto her own plate.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Dratted cursed Potter,_ Severus thought, unable to tear his eyes off of the boy as he absentmindedly spread his toast. _As if it were not enough that he plagues me in class, now he has to plague my thoughts as well! Get out, get out! _

"Why Severus," Albus Dumbledore said from his seat on the Potions Master's right. "It appears you've changed your tastes." Panicking, Severus glared at Dumbledore, who merely smiled back with that knowing smile of his. He glared a bit more before the Headmaster, eyes twinkling, nodded at the toast that Severus had been spreading. He then realized that he'd spread marmalade on nearly as thick as the toast itself. Which wouldn't have been that bad a thing actually except for the tiny fact that he mortally hated marmalade- and Dumbledore knew it. Scowling and deciding it wasn't worth it pondering the double meaning behind the Headmaster's question, Severus muttered that he'd recently developed a sudden fondness for the spread. Having no choice after saying so, he bit into his toast, trying hard not to gag.

A few minutes later found Severus storming out of the Great Hall, coughing violently and turning a strange shade of green. He'd managed an impressive three bites before his taste buds rebelled and he gave up on breakfast. He had never been a morning person; in fact he wouldn't even have been in the Great Hall that morning if not for his traitorous mind's urge to see Potter again. _Dratted, cursed Potter!_ He snarled as he stormed out.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The week flew by uneventfully, with neither Snape nor Harry bumping into each other along the hallways and neither seeing each other except at meals. Then came the next NEWT level Potions class.

"Potter, you stir a cauldron like _this!_" Irritated, Snape grasped Harry's stirring hand with both of his own to emphasize his point. "Surely after seven years of Potions you are able to stir a potion without spilling any of it?" He hissed down Harry's neck, causing the hairs on the back of it to prickle. Harry, however, was hardly paying attention to his Professor's words, distracted by Snape's physical closeness and Snape's hands over his. Snape's fingers were long and slender and very, very white. _Mmhmm,_ Harry thought contentedly. _Oh bugger- I'm in Potions!_ _Cauldron Harry, stir the cauldron!_ Snape seemed to realize where Harry's thoughts were heading and abruptly let go, going off to terrorize unsuspecting Ron (whose potion had just turned a disgusting shade of brown).

_It really wasn't my fault,_ Harry thought, getting a rag to clean up the mess he'd made. _I was just watching him grade papers when he looked up, and I jumped! Who'd expect him to look up anyway? _So he'd jerked a bit and spilt some of his potion. Surely that didn't require Snape treating him like a first year who couldn't stir a cauldron properly. Snape had no business looking up while grading papers, Harry reckoned, wiping up his potion somewhat violently. _Ah, _said a nasty voice in Harry's head. _Then what were you doing watching him?_ Harry blushed inwardly at this. Snape's calm concentration while grading papers was very much different from the loathing on his face Harry was used to, intriguing him into watching as his professor's precise hand flew over one roll of parchment after the other. That is, until said professor had looked up, leading to him now dropping the sodden rag into a sink. Going back to stirring the cauldron, Harry snuck another glance at Snape, who had returned to grading papers at his desk. Harry's eyes rested a moment too long, causing Snape to look up directly at him. For a brief second their eyes met, but then Snape scowled and fixed Harry with his Death Glare No. 1, TM. If looks could kill, Harry would have dropped dead on the spot. Instead, Harry squeaked and spilt his potion again.

Something in Snape snapped. "Detention, Potter," he said tersely. Harry cringed at each word. "With me," he added, rather enjoying Harry's anguished squawk. "Eight o'clock. My office. Do not be late." The bell chose that moment to ring and mercifully put Harry out of his misery. After hurriedly stoppering a vial of his potion and cleaning up, Harry grabbed his things and practically ran out of the dungeon.

"Don't you think Harry's been acting a bit... weird lately?" Hermione asked Ron, who was preoccupied with scraping a thick crusty layer from the insides of his cauldron and obviously not paying any attention to her. "Oh never mind," she muttered. "_Scourgify_. Let's go."

Author's Notes: Review please! I'd like to know if the characters, particularly Harry and Snape, are getting a bit too OoC.It makes for interesting comments in the thoughts and all but I don't want to compromise too much on their realness. Tell me what you all think? Thanks :)


End file.
